


Jason's instant family

by Harleyq127



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Happy Ending, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyq127/pseuds/Harleyq127
Summary: This is my first story and it wasn't edited so any mistakes let me know. 16843 wordsJason's gone and you need help for his daughter so you go to bruce. Things don't go as you planned and you are wrapped right back into the family





	Jason's instant family

**Author's Note:**

> sentences written in italics or with stars *are in sign language. Sorry if this is bad! I couldn't break it up so it's very long.

You smiled down at your daughter thinking once again how much she looked like her father. Her dark hair bounced around her pouting face, her bright blue eyes seeing too much for one barely five years old. * _"Do I have to meet them?"_ * She signed at you quickly. You winced slightly and sighed. * _"Yes jaybird, they are family. "_ * You spoke as you signed knowing the tone of your voice could convey more then your face as she was refusing to meet your eyes. You got down to her level and waited until she met your eyes. * _"Bruce wants to help you, he knows that whatever is happening to your voice isn't in your head. All he asked was to meet you, don't you want to know your grandfather and your uncles?"_ * She looked down and blushed. You could see the wheels turning in her head.* _" What if they don't like me? "_ *she signed when she finally met your eyes again. * _"They will love you, I promise."_ *

You held her hand tightly as you walked up to the manner door and knocked trying to ignore the memories that were tearing through your mind right now. Alfred opened the door and smiled at you a little sadly. "Miss y/n it is so good to see you again. And this must be miss Jamie." He smiled down at her brightly when she waved at him. " hello alfred, it's good to see you again as well. Yes we are here to join Bruce for lunch. " "wonderful, please follow me." He turned and led them through the house to the kitchen although you remembered the way clearly.  He hesitated outside the door and turned back to you. "Master Bruce told me you would be staying for a few days, I have your rooms ready so when you are done I can show you too them." You smiled at him " thank you very much. "

Lunch was quite, Bruce asked you a few questions and watched Jamie very closely. You hated every second of it and wanted to take her and run but you stood your ground you weren't here for yourself. Jamie picked at here food, using her best manners and signing back when asked a question. Alfred came in at the end to escort you to your rooms. "Y/n one last question. How long since she stoped speaking?" " about a year. She just woke up one day and couldn't speak, we saw every doctor we could. " Bruce nodded and turned away obviously dismissing you.

Alfred stopped in front of a door and turned to face you. "This is your room and connected is miss Jamie's. Would you like me to bring up dinner for you both later?" Relieved you nodded at him as he opened the door. " if it's not too much trouble I don't think I'm ready for the rest of the family just yet. " He nodded and showed himself out. You shook your head when you saw your bags already brought in and waiting. Jamie had wandered away looking at everything  when you heard her open the door to the room next door. She came running back and grabbed your hand pulling hard.* _"Mommy come look it's you!"_ * She signed excitedly. You followed a little confused until you walked into what was supposed to be her room. She jumped on the bed and pointed at the picture next to it smiling.* _" is that my dad? "_ *she asked pointing to the boy holding you and missing your cheek. * _"Yes that's jason. You look just like him."_ *Her smile almost broke your heart again. You looked around and realized that nothing had changed since the last time you were in this room and this time you let the memories come. * _" Mommy?_ * Jamie pulled at your hand and signed until you looked at her. * _Tell me about him again? "_ * so you did, you told her how you met, and fell in love, but you never told her how he died, you couldn't.

Soon enough she had fallen asleep curled up in the bed a smile over face, and when you were sure she was asleep you picked up the picture hugged it to your chest and let quite years fall. later when it seemed like you finally had no more years left there was a soft knock on the door. You walked over to it without bothering to clean your face. Alfred stood there holding a tray. " Miss y/n I have your dinner. Are you alright? " you simply held out the picture to him until he shook his head in sympathy. "I'm sorry miss, I didn't want to but master Bruce insisted, he said it would help to know if you were lying about miss Jamie being....his." He hesitated before finishing the sentence deciding not to use Jason's name. You turned sharply around and dug through your bag for something. "Here give this to Bruce before he decided to hurt me anymore he can look at that and it he doesn't believe that he can take her blood himself." You pushed a sealed envelope into Alfred hands as soon as he put your tray down and turned to wake Jamie up. He was gone before you returned the door closed once more.

The next morning you walked down stairs holding Jamie's hand tightly in your own. As you got close you heard shouting and Jamie looked at you terror showing on her face. * _"it's going to be okay, take a deep breath and just remember they didn't know about you until last week."_ * you forced a smile and put your hands on her shoulders before pushing open the kitchen door. The boys sitting there immediately stopped and turned to look at you. "Y/n how are you?" Dick asked genuinely smiling at you. "Okay thanks, * _Jamie This is your uncle Dick."_ * he winked at her before introducing everyone else. * _"the dude with the coffee pot is Tim and the brat pretending to ignore you is Damian."_ * she looked up at you surprised he was signing to her before saving shyly. Damian hugged and glared before turning back to his breakfast and Tim just nodded looking half asleep. Silence reigned once again as you helped Jamie into a seat and have her a plate of food.

As she was eating a dog walked in and over to her sniffing. Damian stiffened angered that his dog was ignoring him in favor of her. Dick smirked when he saw the irritated look on Damian's face. * _"that's titus, don't worry he won't bite but let him smell you before you let him"_ * Jamie looked for your not before stretching her hand out and when he kicked it she got down and started letting and hugging him.  Damian rolled his eyes and held out some food for titus but was ignored while he started kissing Jamie making her giggle. He hesitated but smiled at titus' playful barking. * _" would you like to walk him with me? "_ * * _" mommy can i? Please! "_ * you looked at Dick who shrugged before nodding * _" sure I guess so"_ * They stood and walked out the door not making it very far before Jamie had her hand in Damian's and you could see him stiffen before relaxing. "Wow never expected that" Dick looked honestly surprised. "Jamie has a way with people, and animals"

You were in the kitchen speaking with Alfred when Damian burst the door open carting Jamie on his back looking panicked. "What happened?" You grabbed Jamie quickly looking her over seeing her tears and dirt covered face. " we were playing with titus when she fell. She won't stop crying. I didn't see any wounds. " he stood very still while you looked her over. You held out her hand showing him a splinter in her finger "she has a splinter, she's fine, she just wanted more attention." You rolled your eyes but smiled softly when he relaxed. * _"You scared him you know."_ * you signed to her while Alfred pulled the splinter out and cleaned the area quickly. * _"she did not!"_ * * _"I'm sorry, it just surprised me."_ *  "Master Damian your father requested you go see him in his office when you get back." He nodded and ran out of the room. * _"Jamie to clean up we have to leave soon."_ * she hugged alfred and walked out slowly. "Miss Jamie already won him over. That was very quick." Alfred said to you  with an eyebrow raised . "Honestly she won the dog over first, he ignored Damian to play with her. He nodded and handed you an envelope. "The address is in there as well as two other places for you to look at when you are done at the doctors." " thank you. I'm not sure if we will be back for dinner or not. " you smiled and left the kitchen to go find your daughter, knowing she wasn't even close to the room yet.

# **Six months later**

You sighed as you let yourself into the apartment carting too many groceries and let your keys fall to the table next to the door. "I'm home!" You called out as you put the bags on the counter. Jamie came running up and hugged you tightly * _"Mommy guess what we did?"_ * you looked her up and down before answering. * _" You played with that sand again huh? "_ * She pouted before asking how you always know. You just laughed until you heard Dick speaking Quigley and angrily. "We have to tell her, it's not fair. What if he finds her first?" He listened for a minute before answering again. " fine I'll wait but not for long. " he came out into the kitchen. "Everything okay dick?" " yeah all good. Do you need any help? " you shook your head. "No but would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making burgers and Mac and cheese." Jamie squealed, one of the few noises she could make now forcing you both to laugh. * _"Please stay uncle Dick."_ * you both turned your bedroom dog eyes on him until he agreed laughing.

You and Jamie walked down the street on a surprisingly sunny day for Gotham but you kept getting the shivers feeling something wrong. You walked Jamie into her day care before walking across the street to your new job trying to shake it off. But it continued all day until you called Dick asking if one of the boys could walk you home.

Dick was waiting for you as you got off the elevator, he shook his head when you thanked him and kept Jamie between you, both of you holding her hands. Although surprised she stayed between you sensing something wrong. When you got home Dick asked if you wanted him to spend the night staying it was his night off. You thanked him and started to make dinner while Dick helped Jamie set the table.

## **Jason pov**

You glared across the roof at her window angry. How could she do that to you, how long were you gone before she moved on to dick? Did she even wait for you to be cold in the ground. Judging by the child she hadn't waited long before jumping into bed with him. You snorted and punched the wall next to you while you watched her hug him and start making dinner. What a happy family, well for now.

You waited until you were sure they were all asleep. Dick stayed on the couch but you were sure that was because they sensed you following them. You snuck onto the fire escape by her window and watched her sleep feeling anger and something else you pushed down deep. You left your mark on her window and left deciding to watch for a few more days before striking.

## **your pov**

You woke slowly as your eyes opened a shadow passed by your window. When they fully opened and you saw a red almost bloody looking bat on your window you almost screamed. Instead jumping up and shaking Dick awake pointing to your room.. You ran into Jamie's room making sure she was safe. When Dick came out holding it you could tell he knew something but he just shook his head when you asked. "I'll take care of it, I promise, why don't you sleep with Jamie and keep the door open. You nodded and curled up in your daughters bed, she still thankfully asleep.

The next morning Dick made you call out of work and go to the manor with him. Damian quickly took Jamie to the library while you say with Bruce and Dick in his office. Bruce looked the red bar over carefully before turning his computer screen to face you. You saw two samples saying match when he hit a button and Jason's face popped up smirking at you. "What is this?" " This, he indicated the bat, was left by red hood. Red hood is jason. " you shook your head. "That's impossible, jason is dead. You buried him, I was there!"  Tears started to skip down your face but you just brushed them away waiting for an explanation. "Someone brought him back. We don't know who but it is jason." " fine then why was he just watching us? " Bruce and  Dick shared a look before Dick answered. "We think because of me. I was there two days ago watching jamie then I left and worked. Then you had me walk you home, we think he thinks she is mine." They watched you carefully as you got up and walked to the window. You took a deep breath then turned to face them. " I need a copy of the DNA test proving he is her father. " Bruce hesitated before handing one to you. You turned and headed for the door. "Wait where are you going? It's not safe!" You just shook your head. " I'm taking my daughter home. Jason won't hurt me. " "Y/n This isn't the same jason, he has killed people!" "Then I'll just make sure he sees this before he hurts jamie" you walk out of the office and call for Jamie then.

At home Jamie is watching the tv when there is a knock on the door you look through the peephole and see Damian standing there holding a bag. You open the door and let him in. "Damian what are you doing here?" " I'm here to protect you, and jamie. " he stood up tall daring you to suggest he cant. You sign and take his bag. "I don't need protecting but you can stay with Jamie tonight." He relaxed a little thankful you didn't send him away.

##Jason pov

You growled when you saw her take the bag from the demon spawn, how are you supposed to get to her when they won't leave her alone? You paused then and thought why you had to get to her so badly. As you watched her laugh at the girl  your heart twinged. You shook your head and focused on the anger. You watched them settle in for the night and made your way over to them when you thought they were asleep. At her window again you paused seeing something on the table next to the window. You stated unbelieving until h/n started to stir, then you slipped away shaking your head. "Its a fake why else would it be sitting there." You spoke to your self as you jumped away so focused you didn't hear Damian slip up behind you. " it's not fake todd. " you whipped around and pointed your gun at his head he wasn't even in uniform. "I'm not here to fight today. Here." He handed you a small envelope and jumped away before you could move. You opened it saw another DNA test and a note in h/n hand writing saying simply, come see me tomorrow at ten am. and an address.

## **your pov**

You paced biting your nails as you prayed to whoever was listening that he came. You jumped when you heard a door slam. "Y/n! How did you do it? How did you fake it?" You shook your head and flinched away from his hands. " I didn't fake it jason, she's yours, I found out a week... A week after you..... we're gone. " "that's impossible." He growled and grabbed your face forcing you too look at his eyes. You stared crying silently but you wouldn't look away. He let go and backed away seeing nothing but truth in your eyes. " she's five jason, I call her jaybird, she looks just like you jason and she is so smart. " you cry harder now holding on a picture to him. He took it slowly and saw you holding a smiling Jamie as you swung on a porch swing. "Why is Dick living with you?" " he isnt, he watched her for me and stayed when you were following us... Before I knew it was you. " he tried to hand the picture back but looked up at you when you refused. "Keep it, I have another one. Jason please..." You stopped when he held up a hand and shook his head. " I need... I need a minute. " he backed away clutching the picture tight. "Wait! I have one more thing for you." You held it out keeping it in the palm of your hand keeping your eyes down until you heard him sob. " jason I'm sorry. " you looked back up and he was gone instead of taking what you had in your hand he left his next to it. A small teenaged sized ring. You sank to the ground holding it right and sobbed.

An hour later Dick came as promised and helped you stand. He held you as you sobbed against his chest and when you were finally quite he helped you home to bed. A little while later Jamie came in and crawled up next to you. * _"i love you mommy."_ * you kissed her head and before long you were both asleep.

A bang woke you up and you jumped up grabbing jamie. You pushed her into the closet and signed quickly. * _"stay here until I or Dick comes and get you. I love you."_ * you closed the door and rushed into the living room. Jason stood there hands around Dick neck with Dick pointing a kitchen knife at him. " Jason dont!" He looked at you then back to dick. He growled then shoved Dick away. Dick jumped in front of you still holding the kitchen knife. "Dick out it down its okay." " Y/n he attacked me! " "You don't belong here birdbrain." Jason glared at him and cross his arms. You spread your arms out and stepped between the two. " Enough, Dick out it down and go see to jamie, she is in my closet but keep her in my room for now. " he stared at you like you had grown a second head. "Are you crazy? No way I'm leaving you alone when he just broke down your door!" "It was locked." Jason shrugged like that was perfectly normal. You just shook your head. " Dick go, jason you will be fixing my door. " he looked down ashamed and nodded. Dick threw up his hands and stalked towards the bed room. "If I hear anything I'm coming back and I will stab him."

Jason turned and lifted the door back up fixing it as best he could while you watched. "I'm sorry." He mumbled s quietly you could hardly hear. You just crossed your arms and waited until he looked at you. " I'm sorry, I brought something.... For jamie. " you raise your eyebrow and watched as he pulled out a tablet from a bag you hadn't even noticed. "I notice the signing and did some research about what was wrong with her. This is so she can type of she meets anyone who can't sign." He blushed and put it on the couch next to you keeping space between you to. " that's very nice, thank you, by research do you mean you broke in somewhere and read her file instead of just asking me? " he looked away and nodded. "She's very smart you know, she just can't speak." " does she know?  About me I mean. " "does she know you were dead and now you arent? No I never told her you died, I couldn't figure out how. But she also doesn't know you are here yet." He nodded and started backing towards the door. " I should go then. I'm sorry about the door, I'll get it replaced for you tomorrow. " he turned and grabbed his back. "Jason.... Will you come back? Saturday? I'll introduce you then." He turned to face you the smile blinding on his face. " Really? I'd love to! " You smiled back. "Great come over for dinner, it'll be just us and I'll explain to jamie as close as I can." He nodded and rushed out the door before you could stop him again.

You opened the bedroom door and Jamie rushed out and hugged you tightly. * _"who was it mommy? Uncle Dick said he was mad."_ * * _"he was mad at uncle dick, he's going to come over Saturday for dinner so you can meet him okay?"_ * She smiled up at you and bounced out of the room to the living room. "Hey there's a present on the couch for you!" You called after her and laughed at her squeal or joy. Dick grabbed your arm before you could leave . "Are you crazy? You invited him for dinner even after the door and what Bruce told you!" You pulled your arm away and glared. " yeah did, he's Jamie's father he deserves to get to know her. And that is my choice. " he shook his head and held his hands out pleading. "Y/n Please at least let me be there. Or bruce." You just shook your head. " you saw what happened when he saw you here. No way, besides I can handle jason. " you walked out to the living room ignoring Dick's pleading.

* _"Mommy look it's a tablet!"_ * Jamie pulled you over to where it may on the table fully charged and preloaded with some kid friendly games and apps. * _"Wow look at that. No downloading anything without asking first okay?"_ * She nodded and grinned up at you before starting to play with it. "We will be close y/n, call if you need us." You nodded and walked him to the door. when he left you turned to make and smiled. * _"What should we make for dinner?"_ * * _"pizza!"_ * She giggled almost too quietly to hear but it only made you smile wider. * _"pizza it is jaybird."_ * you set about making pizza as it got dark. When you were sitting down you hesitated before giving Jamie her pizza. * _"I need you to focus on me for a minute can you do that?"_ * Jamie looked at you eyes wide and bit her lip.* _"What's wrong mom?"_ * you took a deep breath. * _"you remember how I told you about your dad getting hurt really bad and that's why he  couldn't be around?_ * She nodded slowly before you continued. * _well he is feeling better. Yes coming to dinner saturday. "_ * she thought for a minute before looking up at you. * _" so you mean he was here today he brought me the tablet but I have to wait until Saturday to meet him? "_ * you chuckled at the face she was making before you answered. * _" he wasn't quite ready to meet you jaybird. He got hurt before you were born, he just found out about you today. "_ * she thought for a minute before excepting that. * _" mommy you have to make me look pretty for him! I have to get a dress and my hair done! "_ * She sign fast before jumping up and trying to run to her room. * _" freeze jaybird if you really wanted can go get you a dress tomorrow after work but sit and eat your dinner while we talk. "_ * she came back and sat down picking at her food. * _"What if he doesn't like me?  What if he doesn't want me?"_ * you could see the tears welling up in her eyes and you pulled her onto your lap. * _"he will love you. I promise, just be yourself."_ * she sniffed and laid her head on your shoulder and relaxed. * _"can you still make me look pretty?"_ * you smiled at her. * _"if you want."_ * she nodded and jumped down beginning to eat again.

You heard the alarm going off at the same time you felt shaking. You opened your eyes to see Jamie shaking your shoulder and smiling at you. * "come on mommy you have to go to work!" You just grabbed her and pulled her up next to you "relax jaybird, I promise we will go get you a dress tonight. I'm going to try and pick you up early okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes, you both dozed until the next alarm went off. You got up and you both got ready Jamie bouncing all the way.

You sighed as Jamie pointed to two more dresses. When she had tried them all on and shook her head unhappy. * _"Mommy I can't find the right one."_ * she pouted as you looked around once more. You saw something in the corner of your eye and smiled grabbing it quickly and ushering her to the changing room. She giggled as soon as she had the outfit in and nodded. You looked at her in the jeans red shirt and leather jacket and knew it was perfect. * _"now your turn!"_ * She pulled you along until she got you to look. An hour later you left the store and sighed wondering how your daughter was only five.

The next morning you were woken up the same as yesterday but Jamie refused to lay down with you saying you needed to get up. Looking at the time you saw it was only seven thirty and you groaned. * _"Jamie, my love, it's too early. He won't be here until five tonight"_ * she pouted and shook you until you gave up. * _"okay you win, why don't we go grab mommy a coffee and go to the park for a little bit. Go get ready, not your new outfit yet!"_ * She squealed and took off into her room while you dragged yourself out of bed. You guys left the apartment before eight Jamie skipping and you dragging your feet. It took three coffees for you to feel normal and by then Jamie was napping on the picnic blanket you brought with you. Dick walked up to you then. "Hello y/n. Do you want help you back to your apartment?" You hesitated before nodding. "Sure thanks dick, can you carry Jamie? She's getting heavy." He bent and picked her up smoothly, she never even stirred. "Y/n Please let one of us be there for you, we don't know what he could do." " this is jason he won't do anything to us. Sorry Dick but I told him it would just be us three. " he started to object before you took Jamie from his arms as you walked into the apartment. "Goodbye Dick, I'll call if we need you." You closed the door before he could say anything and make you feel worse.

Four thirty came and went and Jamie was pacing in front of the door stopping to look at the clock every few minutes.* _"Where is he? What if he changed his mind and he doesn't want to meet me?"_ * She looked up at you terrified. * _"relax jaybird it's not even five yet."_ * as you finished your sentence a knock came at the newly fixed door. She froze and his behind you. You just laughed and went to open the door, Jamie following close behind still hiding behind you. You opened the door and was understanding there clutching something behind his back his hair swept off his face except the white streak that kept falling into his eye. He was dressed nicely in good jeans and a button down. He stared at you in your jeans and jacket before clearing his throat and holding out a box. You blushed when you saw they were your favorite kind of chocolate amazed he could remember that. You let him in and closed the door before pushing Jamie in front of you. * _"Jason this is your daughter, jamie, jaybird this is your dad."_ * he flinched a little at the nickname but smiled at Jamie and pulled his other arm from behind his back that one holding flowers and handed them to her.  * _"they're beautiful just like you."_ * Jamie blushed and giggled before handing you the flowers. * _"thank you, and thank you for the tablet too."_ * the stove beeped pulling you away but they both followed you into the kitchen. * _"Jason can I get you anything to drink?"_ * you asked but he wasn't really paying attention to busy watching Jamie start to set the table. He snapped out of it when you laughed and repeated yourself. Together you all sat down for dinner once it was ready.

After dinner you could see Jamie looked ready to burst but she stayed still and waited. * _"Jamie why don't you go show jason that fun new game you were playing on the tablet."_ * she jumped up and grabbed his hand pulling him with her while you cleaned up. You listened as the tablet made sounds and Jason talked. You could hear the tension in his voice the tears that threatened every time he answered a question and Jamie giggled. Eventually the kitchen was clean and you peeked in the living room to see on the floor Jamie sitting on Jason's lap both hunched over the tablet. Jason was talking quietly in her ear as he showed her something. You stood and watched until Jamie turned and saw you standing there. * _"Mommy come look! There are books!"_ * you wandered over and took a look over their shoulders then sat on the couch behind them. * _"cool, did you say thank you to jason for showing you."_ * they both nodded and bent back over the tablet and you let them be happy to just watch.

A little while later Jamie squealed and jumped up running from the room. Jason looked at you shocked. "What did I do?" You couldn't help but laugh. " nothing she probably just remembered she made you something. It might take her a few minutes to find it if you want to get off the floor. " he stood, stretched then sat next to you on the couch still giving you space. "Thank you for letting me come over. She is amazing." You grinned. " she is isn't she. Well Jason anytime you want to come over you can. " Jamie ran back in right then and jumped between you two handing Jason the book she made him. * _"this is all the things that happened before we moved here. Mommy said you might be sad you missed it."_ * Jason looked through it and smiled. * _"thank you, now I don't feel like I missed a thing."_ * you spoke up then almost unwillingly. * _"okay jaybird no more screen time to pick a board game if you want o r grab your coloring book."_ * she jumped up before turning to face jason. * _"will you play a game with us?"_ * he hesitated but looked at her and nodded unable to say no. She pulled out candy land. * _"Mommy cheats but she won't admit it."_ * * _"I do not cheat! You little brat."_ * you grabbed her and threw her gently on the couch making her giggle and jump up and run at you so you did it again. The next time you picked her up and gently tossed her into Jason's lap. * _"here you deal with this brat I'm going to grab our dessert."_ * Jason caught her surprised while she looked up giggling then he stood and dangled her by a foot making her giggle harder. He tickled her as he was holding her upside down until she shrieked with laughter. You ran back into the room at the sound and he placed her down on the floor. * _"that's a new sound."_ * they both looked at you Jamie still giggling. Jason backed and looked away. * _" I'm sorry I was just tickling her. "_ * you rolled your eyes. * _" Jason that's a good thing. we want her making new sounds"_ * he sighed relieved  and you went and brought back dessert.

Dessert and game done you sighed and prepared for a fight. * _"Jamie it's time for bed."_ * she pouted for a minute before looking at Jason who had stiffened. * _"will you read to me?"_ * She asked him already giving him the puppy dog eyes. * _"me? Sure if your mom doesn't mind."_ * you shook your head * _"not at all,Jamie go get changed he will be in in a minute."_ * she skipped away happily. "Jason when she's asleep if you want we can talk." He nodded and followed Jamie when she took his hand. You left them be until you knew for sure Jamie had to be asleep.

You poked your head in seeing Jason looking down at her stretched across her bed thumb in her mouth. You stepped up pulled her thumb out wrapped her arms around a stuffed animal and kissed her forehead. you motioned for him to follow and tried not to smile when he brushed her hair out of her face. You closed her door and led him back to the couch. He just sank down and put his head in his hands. "You okay?" He shook his head before turning to look you in the eyes " is it always like this? " you scoffed. "Oh God no, most nights she throws a fit going to bed. She was afraid you wouldn't like her." He gasped " how could anyone not like her? She's wonderful! " you giggled drawing his eyes back to you from her door. He sank back further into the couch and reached out to cup your face. "Y/n I am so sorry.... I'm sorry you were alone, I'm sorry I scared you. God I'm sorry for everything. " you grabbed his hand and held it against your cheek. "Don't you ever apologize. I would only change one part and that is not her. If I could I would change you dying, that's it. Jason I have no idea what you have been through but I'm here, and so is jamie." He pulled you into his arms and hugged tight. " thank you doll. " He whispered in to your hair. You held back tears and breathed deep trying to calm yourself. "Y/n I know it might not be fair but I want to be involved... Please?" You snapped your head up and stared into his bright blue eyes. "Jason I meant it when I said you could come over whenever you wanted. In fact I have something for you." You got up and grabbed the packet from your purse and handed it to him. " what is it? " "it's so you can pick Jamie up from daycare. I hoped you would fill it out and come with me Monday afternoon so I could introduce you." You stood in front of him as he looked up astonished " Jason I'm trusting you here, I need you to promise you won't make me regret that, and you will let me know when you pick her up. " he stood and pulled you into another hug this one crushing. "I swear y/n I swear." You couldn't help the tears that fell this time but you just smiled sadly when he pulled away and cupped your cheek again. " I should go but thank you, if you need anything my number is in Jamie's tablet. " He let you go and rushed out before you could speak. You forced yourself to the bedroom where you sobbed yourself asleep.

## **jason pov**

You rushed out of the door knowing if you stayed you would do or say something you would regret. You walked back to your motorcycle feeling the tears but also the hope in your chest. You got on and looked up to their apartment already dark and smiled slightly.

Walking into your safe house you knew where you were going tonight, and who you would see but you hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

## **Monday afternoon your pov**

Jason was waiting for you when you got off the elevator  holding the packet you had given him and shifting nervously. "Hello Jason are you ready?" " Yes, thank you again. If it's okay with you I'd like to take you both out for dinner." You nodded and led him across the street. Once there you introduced him and Jamie ran over to you. * _"Mommy guess what!!"_ * * _"What jaybird?"_ * * _"I made a volcano today!"_ * Jason finished speaking with the director and they came over together. She gasped and jumped at him, he picked her up easily and settled her against his shoulder. * _"Hey princess I'm here to take you and your mom out for dinner, sound good?"_ * * _"yeah! Can we have pizza?"_ * he looked at you and when you shrugged he agreed. * _" let me grab your stuff jaybird and we will go okay? "_ * She nodded and told Jason all about her day. The three of you left after saying goodbye and jamie when right back to talking to jason. You followed behind until Jason stopped at a motorcycle.* _"I'm just going to grab something then we can go  okay? "_ * Jamie gapped at the bike and reached out to touch it. * _" can we take this? "_ * you shook your head. * _" Absolutely not. It's not safe. "_ * * _" Moms right kid sorry. "_ * Jason plopped her on the seat when she started to pout. * _" here you can sit on it for a minute, hold the handle bars. "_ *  you smirked and took a sneaky picture before you pointed at Jason then the bike. He got on behind her and held her up straight. * _" jaybird look at mommy. "_ * she looked over and smiled while Jason just looked down at her. You showed the photo to them both then you picked Jamie off the bike. While you were walking you sent the pictures to jason having gotten the number from the tablet.

Jason smiled at you while you walked out of the restaurant Jamie between the two of you, you couldn't help but smile back. He reached with his free hand to tuck your hair behind your ear before Jamie started pulling on his arm. * _"I'm tired, carry me please?"_ * he picked her up before you could tell him not to. * _"You will spoil her you know. "_ * * _" good. "_ * he walked you to your apartment hesitating at the door. * _" I should go. I'll see you guys later okay? "_ * Jamie pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jason looked and you when she wouldn't let go until you walked around to look her in the eyes. * _" I want him to put me to bed again. "_ * he nodded and walked into the apartment. You left them alone until Jason came back out and started to head out the door. "Jason?" " Yeah? " "thank you, that was fun." He nodded and let himself out.

Jason stopped by every other night and stayed to put Jamie to bed until one night he didn't show up and didn't call. * _"Mommy did he forget?"_ * She looked so sad it made you sigh. * _"I don't know jaybird. Would you like me to call him?"_ * She ran and got your phone and waited hopefully. You dialed not expecting him to pick up. "Y/n What's wrong? I'm a little busy here" you could hear the wind and realized he was on his bike. "Sorry Jason I realize you are working but do you think you could say good night to jamie really quick?" " shit I'm sorry I'll come over tomorrow night if that's okay. I can't face time but I can tell her good night. " you handed her the phone and heard him say good night to her. You went to say bye but he stopped you. "Y/n can I stop by when I'm done just for a few minutes?" " Sure just call me when you get here and I'll open the door for you. " you hung up and put Jamie to bed then laid down knowing it would be a while before he got there.

You woke to a thump and quite cursing. "Jason? What the hell?" You hissed flicking on your bedside light. He flinched and  covered his face but not before you saw the bruises. " oh my god. What happened? " "batman." You dropped to your knees in front of him and pulled his hands away. "Bruce did this to you? Why?" He shook his head then winced immediately . You helped him up and say him on the bed then ran and got the first aid kit. He sat still as you cleaned and let you look him over. You pushed him down on your bed and reached down to take off his boots. "Doll I'm flattered but I don't think I can keep up tonight." You snorted and shook your head. " good thing you are just sleeping then. Come on get comfortable, we can talk in the morning. " you leaned over him to turn the light off and jumped when you felt him kiss your hair. He pulled you down into his arms before you could leave. "Stay doll, please?" He whispered then he was out. You laid down felt his arms pull you closer then his even breathing lulled you to sleep.

You woke to thrashing next to you, first you tensed not remembering what happened but slowly you registered Jason groaning and tense next to you. You grabbed a pillow remembering his nightmares from the past and gently shook him. "Jason, jason wake up." His arm shot out and you blocked it as best you could with the pillow. But it still managed to push you off the bed. Jason sat up with a shudder. You groaned from the floor. " Y/n! Are you okay? Why are you on the floor? " you shook yourself off and pulled yourself up off the floor. "You pushed me off the bed, you were having a nightmare." He reached out his hand but stopped himself before touching you and pulled his hand away. " I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? " you smiled a little. "No I'm okay, are you?" He shrugged and wouldn't meet your eyes until you reached your hand out and cupped his jaw gently making him raise his face and look at you. " you can talk to me Jason. I promise it's okay. " he snorted and ran his hand over his face wincing as he touched the bruises forming. "Y/n i... Just cant." You nodded and let your hand fall to your lap as you say on the bed next to him. He sighed and pulled you close resting his chin on the top of your head, he ran his hand down your side causing you to since when he skimmed across where he had hit and pushed you off the bed. Jason pulled back and clicked on the light on. " let me see. " his voice was stern you could tell there was no use arguing so you lifted you shirt just enough.  He flinched and you looked down seeing a bruise forming on your ribs. "I'm so sorry." He jumped up and moved away back against the wall. As he backed away he kicked his mask, you hadn't even noticed him putting it down. " jason it's okay, it was an accident, I shouldn't have touched you. " you shook your head as you reached out to him but he kept away. "I need to leave." Looking pointedly at the clock you just moved forward until Jason had no where to go. " it's four thirty in the morning don't leave please. " you kept some space between you but held your hand out hopefully.  He hesitated until you smiled at him. "Please jason? I'll make waffles later." He smiled slightly. " anything for you doll. " he took your hand and let you pull him back to bed. You both settled back Jason arm shaking back around your waist gently.

A little while later you woke again to a giggle and tug on your arm. You opened you eyes to see Jamie smiling at you. * _"Hi mommy, what's dad doing here?"_ * * _"he slept over, he had a rough night so let's let him sleep okay?"_ * you gently untangled yourself and ushered her out of the room. She giggled and bounced on the couch. * _"I'm going to make waffles, do you want to help me?"_ * She nodded and skipped over to you. Together you made waffles and bacon. Jason peeked his head out the bedroom door looking for an okay to come out. You nodded at him and he shuffled out slowly. * _"good morning dad!"_ * Jason froze and jerked his head up to meet your eyes. " Dad? " he mouthed at you causing you to giggle and shrug. * _"good morning princess, did you sleep okay?"_ * he walked over to her and hugged her gently as she nodded. * _"sit jason, breakfast is ready."_ * he sat as you handed him a plate loaded with waffles and bacon. You placed another plate in front of Jamie and got Jason and yourself coffee. He looked at you as you say sipping on your coffee. * _"still not a fan of breakfast huh?"_ * you just shook your head and smiled. * _"Mommy never eats breakfast, she says it makes her sick."_ * Jason smiled at Jamie and leaned back. * _"I remember, she never ate breakfast."_ * you looked at the clock and sighed. * _"finish up jaybird we have to get going."_ * she whined and shook her head. * _"I don't want to go to daycare."_ * Jason looked at you hesitating before suggesting quietly. "I can watch her. You can go to work." You looked down at Jamie who was looking at you hopefully. " Are you sure? " he nodded and grinned. * _"we will be fine. Right princess?"_ * * _"yeah! Please mommy?"_ * you smiled. * _"okay but promise you will call...for anything."_ * Jamie jumped up and wrapped her arms around you. * _"sure, don't worry doll I can handle it."_ * he winked at you and you turned to get ready.

You hesitated at the door watching Jamie play happily  with her tablet. Jason walked up to you and smiled. "I got this doll, no worries." You looked him in the eyes seriously.  " jason if she gives you a problem or you need help call me. Please? " he pulled you into his arms and squeezed. "I promise, thank you for trusting me." You smiled and pressed your spare key into his hand them turned to leave saying bye.

Around lunch you got a video call from jason. You answered quickly. "Jason what's wrong??" Jamie came on to the screen and waved * _" hi mommy guess what! "_ * you relaxed a little. * _" what's up Jay bird? "_ * a knock came at your office door and you quickly opened it surprised to see Jason and Jamie standing there Jamie smiling brightly. * _" we brought you lunch mommy! "_ * you chuckled and ushered them in your office. Jason held up a bag of food. * _" I hope you don't mind Jamie was getting bored so I thought we would come visit you with lunch before we go to the park. "_ * * _" I don't mind at all, thank you very much. "_ * You smiled at them. Jamie bounced up and down pulling on your arm. * _"we brought your favorite! And-"_ * Jason shot her a look making her stop quickly. * _" and? "_ * you looked between them eyebrow raised. Both just smiled and Jason handed you the bag of food. Inside was your favorite food and desert.  At the bottom was a small box you hadn't even noticed at first you pulled it out slowly and opened it. Inside was a necklace you gasped and your eyes flew to meet jasons. * _" how...? "_ * Jason smiled at you and blushed a little. * _" I didn't forget"_ * you traced you hand over it slowly and blushed remembering the last date you had went on with Jason and him taking you to see this necklace in the window promising it would be yours. Jamie pulled you out of your memory giggling. * _"do you like it mommy?"_ * * _"I love it, thank you."_ * you hugged her and met Jason eyes  over her head he blushed harder and looked away as you leaned over and kissed his cheek. * _"thank you jason, it's beautiful."_ * he nodded and turned you around to clasp it for you. Together you say and ate although you found it hard to focus and kept stealing glances at Jason only to find him already looking at you.

You unlocked the door and smiled as you heard Jamie squealing and giggling.  "Hey doll do you think you can help me out with the monkey in here?" Jason called out to you as you took your shoes off. You walked into the living room and saw Jamie climbing into Jason's shoulders giggling.  * _" what's this monkey doing here? Where's jamie? "_ *  you asked and turned looking around the room.  Jamie pushed from Jason's shoulders to your back squealing and waving. * _" I'm here mommy! "_ * * _" oh there you are !"_ * you swung her around and threw her gently into the couch making her giggle harder. Jason smiled and started towards the door as you where distracted. "where do you think you are going jason?" You called to him making him freeze.  He called back " uh I was going to grab dinner before.... Work" you snorted. "You don't want my cooking?" Jamie smiled catching on and ran to Jason grabbing his hand. * _" stay for dinner dad please? "_ * he melted just seeing her call him dad. * _" I'd love to. "_ * she pulled him back into the living room making you smile. * _" I thought I'd make burgers how does that sound? "_ * Jamie nodded and Jason shrugged. * _" can you help me jason? "_ * he blinked surprised and nodded. You both went into the kitchen while Jamie played on her tablet. Jason turned to you and reached out before stopping himself. "You don't have to do this, I'm happy to spend was much time with Jamie as I can and I'll take the day with her whenever but you don't have to have me for dinner or anything." He spoke quietly holding to keep Jamie from hearing.  You nudged his shoulder with yours and made him meet your eyes. " Jason... I like having you for dinner and spending time together. " you blushed and looked away when he raised an eyebrow until you rolled your eyes and started making dinner until he joined you. You hesitated before murmuring almost to quietly. "You can come back if you want after....work" he stared at you not sure he heard correctly but not willing to clarify. "Really?" You could hear the disbelief in his voice and you stammered. " well only if you want to. You know it's up to you. " Jamie came running in asking about dinner then ending the conversation.

Dinner had ended and Jason had put Jamie to bed but at the door he hesitated and you stood there waiting to see if he would run away. Finally it got too much. "Listen, Jason what I said before, I understand, I realized you are just too polite to tell me, so don't worry about it Jamie is what is important here not me." " what are you talking about? I was going to say I'd love to come back if you really don't mind. " you looked up at him and smiled. "I don't mind, that key is yours so you can come anytime you want just try not to wake Jamie okay?" He winked then " I dunno doll I kind of like climbing in your window. " he tucked some hair behind your ear and ducked out the door before you could say anything.

##Jason pov

Your heart was racing as you left and ducked into an alley nearby, you had stayed too long but it had been so hard to pry yourself away. After changing quickly and jumping up on to door next to y/n's building you could see her in her window already falling asleep on the couch. You smiled to yourself until you heard a voice come over the comm system pulling you back into focus. As you took off for the address given you couldn't help but think about what Jamie had said earlier about y/n being afraid of someone since moving back. But you forced yourself to focus on the task at hand.

It was about 4 in the morning when you swung yourself into her window only for your heart to clench. She was laying there hair spread out snoring softly . You quietly as possible stashed your helmet and guns high and sank to your knees next to her side.  You lifted the hair from her face and were about to stand when she whimpered and began to sleep talk. She was begging someone to stop. "Y/n wake up, it's okay, you're safe" you whispered and you tapped her cheek. Her eyes flew open and locked on you and she  instantly reached out to you. "I'm so glad you are okay." She whispered as she pulled you into her arms. " I'm good it was just a dream. " she just pulled you down on the bed until you held her close and listened to her breathing even back out you smiled down at her and promised yourself to protect them both no matter what before you fell asleep too.

## **your pov**

You woke slowly hearing you alarm go off and you groaned quickly reaching over to shut it off before Jason could wake. Starting to get up you felt his arms tighten around you. "Where you going doll?" He whispered into your neck making you smile. " I have to get ready for work, and take Jamie to daycare. " he grumbled and let you go quickly falling back to sleep. You got ready keeping Jamie away from your door. Before you left you laid a note next to Jason and kissed his cheek. Then you ushered Jamie out the door.

Your phone rang as you were getting ready to leave for the day you looked at it surprised to see Jason calling. You spoke for a while before  you let him know Jamie had a doctor's appointment and he could meet you there if he wanted. He agreed so you told him where and when then said your goodbyes. You stared at the phone as you hung up slowly realizing how weird this was getting.

Jamie sat in the waiting room playing on her tablet as you chewed on your thumbnail. You couldn't help but feel nervous both because this was Jason's first time there and your worry over jamie. The door opened and Jason rushed in looking as worried as you felt. * _"dad! You came!"_ * Jamie jumped up into his arms making you laugh. * _"I told you he was didn't i?"_ * you brushed the hair off her face as he sat down with her. * _"but he's late."_ * she looked up making him laugh. * _"sorry princess I had trouble with my bike."_ * he winked at you making you grin. Before you could say anything Jamie's name was called and you were introducing him to the doctor and watching him listen intently as everything was explained. You found yourself moving closer as Jamie sat still and attempted to speak with the doctor. After a while you felt Jason's arm wrap around your waist and pull you closer until you leaned into his side.

As the doctor finished with Jamie Jason pulled your hand away from your mouth gently and twined his fingers with yours pulling you up but keeping your hand in his. Jamie grabbed your other hand smiling widely at you. As not much changed with her you made another appointment and followed out behind them. Jason had picked Jamie up and set her against his shoulder they looked at you but you were still lost in you own head. * _"hello? You awake in there?"_ * Jason asked snapping his fingers in front of your face finally making you focus. * _"huh? Oh sorry, what's up?"_ * Jamie answered * _"we were deciding on dinner. What do you want to eat?"_ * She looked at you one arm wrapped around Jason neck. You shook your head and looked away. * _"I'm not very hungry. Whatever you guys feel like."_ * Jamie shrugged and went back to talking to Jason but his eyes lingered on you. A few minutes later you found yourself sitting in a both at a small pizza restaurant you ordered a drink but nothing else and found yourself lost in thought again. Jason kept Jamie in a conversation looking at you every few minutes but you didn't notice.

You let the three of you in and made yourself busy as Jamie got ready for bed. Jason came over to you and put his hand on your arm. "Hey are you okay doll?" You flinched at the nickname and nodded refusing to meet his eyes. " Y/n? Talk to me please. " "I'm fine." You forced out your throat feeling on fire. Jamie came in asking to be put to bed and you let Jason do it before sitting on the couch staring at the tv blankly. Jason came back said he had to go. He hesitated at the door hoping you would ask him to come back but you couldn't speak without the tears you were holding back threatening to call so you said nothing. Jason left and you burst into tears your heart breaking. You knew you couldn't let yourself break but at the doctors it hit you, how close to a family you where but you knew it was only a matter of time before Jason found someone, you only hoped he wouldn't leave Jamie behind with you. You curled up in the couch letting yourself cry not realizing Jason was watching from the door across from you.

The next morning you had to force yourself to be up for work before you could wake Jamie there was a knock at the door. You opened it with a blanket wrapped around you. Alfred stood in the doorway holding coffee and homemade pastry. "Alfred? What are you doing here?" " I hoped you might have a minute to talk, I brought breakfast. " you opened the door letting him come in and you showed him to the kitchen. "What's up?" You took the coffee he passed to you not at all surprised when you took a zip and it was perfect. He hesitated a moment before speaking. " master Jason came home last night injured, " he ignored your gasp ed is he alright? and kept speaking, "he was very upset, I wondered if miss Jamie's doctor appointment did not go well?" You felt your heart break a little more but shook you head. " her appointment went fine, are you sure it didn't have something to do with last night? "  "he kept saying your name when he finally fell asleep. I apologize but master Jason won't tell us anything he doesn't feel necessary and I wanted to make sure everything was okay." You raised an eyebrow. " my name? " he nodded and patted your shoulder before letting himself out leaving you stunned.

You spent the day worried about Jason until finally it became too much, before you know it your phone was in your hand and you were calling him. When it went to voicemail you sighed. You left a simple message and tried to focus on you work eventually losing yourself until you almost missed Jason calling back. You picked it up just before he hung up. His voice was rough and he was unwilling to speak much. Finally you have up and asked if he would come over to see jamie. He hesitated before agreeing.

Jamie sat on the couch watching the door waiting for Jason after dinner. * _"mom? Where is he?"_ * you shook your head sadly. * _"I don't know jaybird."_ * finally five minutes before her bedtime while she was picking out a book a knock came at the door you answered it ready to give Jason hell for being so late. But all you could do was gasp. Jason stood there his face all covered in bruises holding his ribs and trying to grin at you. "Hey doll sorry I'm late is the princess still up?" You nodded and moved aside letting Jason in. He headed for her room and you almost smiled at the squeal but it was followed quickly by a grunt of pain leaving you flinching. You heard Jason reading to her quietly occasionally hearing him groan but he pressed on. Finally he came out and started towards the door. " jason wait! You aren't working tonight are you? " he leaned against the wall trying to look casual but hardly managing. "No not tonight, why got something else in mind?" You think he winked but it was hard to tell with the black eye. You just walked over and helped him to the couch as gently as possible you could still here his breath hitch. " stay here" you left and came back with an ice pack and heating pad. You handed him the ice pack and laid the heating pad over his ribs gently. "Jason you look terrible, you didn't have to come over." He just shook his head a tiny bit. " well when you're ready I'll help you to the bed. " he grinned taking the ice pack off his face. "Ooh you did have something else in mind." You giggled and forced the ice pack back softly. " don't take that off you really do look terrible. " he huffed and looked your ribs. "Nah you still think I'm hot stuff." Making you shake your head. After some silence you reached out and brushed your fingers through his hair lingering on the white streak. " y/n? " he spoke so softly you almost didn't hear you humed a question still brushing through his hair. "I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. I didn't mean to." He took the ice pack off and met your eyes. He cupped your cheek making you look at him then you tried to turn away. " you didn't upset me Jason I just.... Thought too much. " Jason smiled, or tried to, and tucked your hair behind your ear. "Tell me about it doll?" He asked trying to pull you against him but you resisted. " another time, you should rest, come on I'll help you to bed. " he let you help him up and into the bed. "What not going to take my clothes off tonight?" You smiled slightly and shook you head. " you can do it. I'll be back in a few minutes okay? "

You poked your head in the door and saw Jason stretched out on the bed snoring softly. You tiptoed in and took the ice pack and heating pad off and left quietly putting everything away. You decided to lay on the couch for a while still wide awake. You lay down and turned the tv on quietly. A few minutes later Jason was brushing your hair off your face and smiling. "You gonna leave me to sleep all alone doll?" You shrugged. " couldn't sleep yet" he nudged you so you say up then sat behind you. You tried to sit up more fully but he kept you down. "Stay doll, you aren't hurting me." He smirked at you until you rolled your eyes. " that smirk doesn't work on me jason. " "no? What about this?" He leaned down and kissed your neck softly making you shudder. "No fair." You pouted making him snicker. " sorry doll, I couldn't resist. " you rolled your eyes before smiling slightly up at him. "Hey I have a favor to ask you." He met your eyes suddenly serious. " Anything. " "will you pick Jamie up from daycare, take her out to eat tomorrow? I have an appointment." He nodded "sure, but you'll be back before dark right?" His eyes held yours you saw the worry in them. " yes I just won't be able to feed jamie, I thought you would rather spend some one on one time with her then me call a babysitter. " he hummed in agreement and pulled your head to his shoulder, his lips brushed over the top of your hair as you relaxed into him.

"Y/n?" He whispered " hmm? " you asked sleepily he was running your arm soothingly and it was putting you to sleep. It was a long time before he spoke again, you were almost completely asleep. "Thank you for letting me back into your life, I dont... I don't know what I would have done if you pushed me away." You could hear his voice crack and it was enough to wake you up fully. You turned so you were facing him and seeing the blush on his cheeks you realized he had thought you were asleep. You pulled him to you careful of his ribs but you kept pulling until he was laying half on top of you. " Jason, I mourned you, I watched them bury you, I wanted to join you and then I found out I was pregnant and I knew I couldnt. " Jason stiffened and tried to pull away but you kept him there holding him gently one hand carding through his hair the other running his back. "When I came back here I thought I would drown from the memories but it felt different, like I wasn't alone, I felt you jay. " he looked up at you and reached up gently wiping away tears you hadn't even noticed falling with his thumb. "I thought I lost you once jason, I couldn't do it again even if... Even if we couldn't go back to how it used to be." Your voice broke and you turned your head away unable to look at him.

"Y/n, look at me." He urged pulling on your chin and easing above you. When you finally met his eyes you saw a sadness in his that made more tears slip out until you closed your eyes tightly against the pressure. Jason leaned forward ignoring the pain in his ribs and pressed his lips to yours gently. You gasped and pulled away eyes flying open hand touching you lips making Jason backed up eyes wide. He stuttered an apology and started to stand until your arms flew around his neck you whispered his words back at him. "Stay, you aren't hurting me." He hesitated but relaxed into you letting him pull you down until his head was resting between your neck and shoulder . Your hands went back to his hair and back. "I'm sorry Jason I'm... Scared." You could feel his breath on your neck and you felt him smile as his lips skimmed your neck. " let's fix that shall we?  Close your eyes" you obeyed feeling him lift up again. One of his hands slid under your neck cupping the back of your head tilting gently while the other tightened its grip on your hip.

He kissed your nose, your cheeks, the corner of your lips before finally letting his lips ghost over yours. He pulled away after a moment looking for something on your face. You kept you eyes closed and bit your bottom lip worrying it between your teeth. He squeezed gently on your neck making you release your lip and shudder slightly. His lips pressed against yours again firmer his tongue ran across your bottom lip soothing the teeth marks you put into it. Your lips parted as you gasped but instead of backing away he pressed forward his tongue darting forward tangling with yours. You raised your arms to his wind around his neck as he backed away when you were both panting. "Jason" you breathed softly eyes opening to meet his darkened ones. He groaned and pushed forward crushing his lips to yours and pulling you up against him. He shifted pulling you up so you straddled him never breaking your kiss. His hand tightened on the back of your head and hip keeping you from pulling away even though the thought hadn't crossed your mind. When he broke the kiss you were both gasping for breath and you could feel the hand on your hip digging into your skin, you knew there would be a bruise on the morning but you couldn't make yourself care. "God y/n, I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you again." He kissed his way down your neck stopping over your pulse point sucking gently. " Jason" you gasped tilting your head back and grinding against him. You both groaned and both his hands gripped your hips pulling you against him. "Y/n i... I cant-" he broke off as your teeth scrapped against his jaw. You smirked feeling powerful as you moved against him pulling a quiet moan as his head tilted back. "You can't what jason?" You whispered against his lips kissing him between words. He tightened his grip on your hips forcing you to still breathing hard. His eyes narrowed at the mischievous look in yours. " Y/n if you don't stop... " you scrapped your nails against his scalp. He stood suddenly making you gasp and wrap your legs around his waist. "Jason! You are going to hurt yourself!" You scolded as he walked towards your bedroom door. " worth it. " he shut the door gently behind him and laid you down on the bed. He hesitated now that you had stopped and he could think more clearly. "Y/n, we don't have to if you aren't ready -" " just come here" you cut him off pulling him back to you as gently as you could your hands shaking.

As you kissed again you heard a scream come from Jamie's room. You both sprang up running towards her room jason bursting through the door. Jamie sat on the bed tears streaming as you can over to her and pulled her into your arms while Jason checked the room. * _"what's wrong jaybird?"_ * her hands shook. * _"Nightmare."_ *  she looked down embarrassed as Jason sighed relieved. She looked up at Jason and gasped crying harder. He looked shocked then his face darkened as he remembered the bruises you had made him forget. He sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap rubbing her back. * _"I'm going to get you some warm milk, I'll be right back"_ * you kissed Jamie's forehead and left them alone.

* _" I promise you we will have fun tomorrow. "_ * you s miles as Jason kissed her forehead and stood so you could get her back into bed with the milk. When she was finally back to sleep you stood and quietly closed the door behind jason. You laughed softly. "What a way to kill the mood huh?" Jason smiled slightly looking back at her door concerned. " jason she's a kid, they have nightmares. " he shook his head and focused on you. "I know. I'm sorry I just... Sorry" you smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "Come to bed when you're ready." You gave him some space and left your door open for him knowing he needed to make sure she was safe.

Jason sat on the bed an hour later waking you from your dozing and smiled down at you softly. "Better?" He nodded and laid down pulling you against him. He kissed you r head and held you tightly against him until his breathing evened out and he started snoring softly. You groaned and mumbled under your breath about cockblocking but smiled and closed your eyes knowing you wouldn't change anything before you tell asleep with him.

The alarm didn't wake you for once instead of was the smell of bacon. You reached out sleepily but found only emptiness next to you. Your eyes opened and you sighed standing and pulling a sweatshirt over your head. Out in the kitchen Jason was flipping pancakes making Jamie giggle. He caught your eyes over her head and winked as he looked you up and down making you flush. * _"sit down doll, breakfast is ready"_ * * _"morning mommy! Dad made pancakes! And bacon."_ * Jamie bit into a piece to prove her point making you smile. * _"and coffee I hope."_ * he sat a mug in front of you before you even finished speaking making you smile as you took a long sip. * _"mmm perfect."_ * you winked making Jamie giggle as you snagged a piece of her bacon.

You stood at the door holding Jamie's hand while you waited for jason. * _"You know you can stay here if you want."_ * you locked the door behind you as Jason picked Jamie up making her giggle as he threw her over his shoulder ignoring his ribs and making you frown. * _"I know but I have a few things to do today before I pick this one up."_ * you bite your lip nervously. * _"You can get a car right?"_ * he chuckled and kissed your lips gently making you freeze. * _"yes I can get a car."_ * he put Jamie down and knelt in front of her once you reached the sidewalk in front of your car. * _"You be good, I'll see you later okay?"_ * She nodded. * _"okay, love you dad!"_ * he kissed her head and stood quickly turning away trying to hide the tears you saw forming. You smiled and buckled Jamie into her seat. As you walked around to your side of the car Jason grabbed you and kissed you hard pressing you against the car. "When she's asleep we are going to finish what we started." He growled in your ear not backing away until you nodded.

##Jason pov

You locked her apartment door behind you as you finished stashing things in her bedroom for later tonight. You whistled as you got in the car and headed towards Jamie's day care. When you got there Jamie ran up to you and hugged you tight making you smile. You could see the looks on other moms faces as they looked you up and down. You were used to seeing the desire in women eyes but it had made you uncomfortable for a while now and after last night you knew why. You still loved y/n and tonight you were going to tell her, and ask her to be yours for ever. You put Jamie in the car and took her to her favorite restaurant.

After dinner you headed home noticing it was getting dark and hoping y/n hadn't gone into the bedroom. But when you got back she wasn't there. You sat Jamie with the tablet and called her after a few minutes. She picked up quickly. "Hi jason, I just left in headed to my car now. I know it's a little late but I'll be home soon. " you sighed relieved and started to speak when you heard her name speaking to someone else. You listened closely before you pulled your phone away and began tracking while listening. After a few minutes you heard y/n scream and the last thing before the call cut off was Jason help! " you clenched your fist before quickly calling dick. He said he would be over quickly. You put Jamie to sleep as you were waiting trying to keep calm.

A knock sounded at the door and Dick rushed in followed behind damian. "What's he doing here." You growled seeing red. "He's here to stay with Jamie relax." Dick put his hand on your shoulder and pulled you away from the door. You showed him where her phone was and quickly got changed into the suit you had left in y/ n s room. After you told them what happened Dick headed out the window but you paused looking at Damian on the couch. "Protect her demon spawn of else." He looked at you seriously ignoring your attitude . "With my life todd, I swear." You nodded and ducked out the window leading Dick to y/ n's phone.

## **your pov**

you groaned as you woke slowly you tried to rub your eyes but found your arms strapped down. you struggled before you heard a voice off to the side. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might bleed." Your head snapped to the side making you frown as your eyes found the speaker. You didn't recognize him so you realized this was probably about money. "What do you want?" You snapped as he came closer. His hand snaked out slapping you across the face. You spit the blood that found its way into your mouth on to the floor making him laugh. " well first I want everything that boyfriend of yours has, then I want to watch him break as you did in front of him. " you groaned as he clutched at your throat grinning tightly. "He will kill you first." You grunted as his hand tightened cutting you off. "don't worry we are going to have some fun first. " he took a knife and laid it down your skin making you flinch as it sliced into your arm.

You aren't sure how much time passed before a noise caught his attention you tried to focus on what he was saying but it was hard as your head pounded and blood blurred your vision. A crash came from behind you but you couldn't move. You heard shouting and felt the knife press against your throat. Your head lolled back as your chair was turned around. Your eyes focused on Jason standing across from you hands clenched. You shook your head forcing yourself to focus as you realized Jason was in his helmet and his hands rested on the pistol at his waist. You couldn't hear what they were saying but you felt the knife dug into your skin as he stepped forward. Jason froze when he saw more blood appear. "Red." You gasped out drawing both eyes to you. " love jason. " You forced out knowing he would understand and you there your head back and bit down on his wrist as hard as you could. He yelled out and pulled away knife cutting your throat as he did. Jason cried out and shot him quickly making him fall down. He ran over to you yelling for someone to hurry up as he pressed his hands against your throat. You smiled gently and gasped out about watching jamie. Jason shook his head and spoke to you his voice breaking. "No! y/n Stay with me!please!" You closed your eyes feeling a few tears slip out as you listened to Jason's broken pleading. You could feel yourself being lifted before you felt nothing.

you groaned as you squeezed your eyes tighter thinking you must not be in heaven if you were in this much pain. You felt a pressure on your hand and you tried to squeeze back. " Y/n? Can you hear me? " you forced your eyes open after hearing Jason's voice. HE hovered over you and cried out in relief when your eyes slowly focused on his. "Oh thank god! I thought I lost you." You tried to speak but jason pressed his finger to your lips. " Dont not yet, your throat was cut and you had to be intubated. I'll get you some water. " he held a straw to your lips until you pulled away unable to take anymore. You finally focused on his face. You saw the beard and bags under his eyes and reached out cupping his face. * _"how long?"_ * you signed when he finally looked at you again. "Almost two weeks." HIs voice broke and tears fell as he buried his face into his hands. " I'm so sorry y/ n so fucking sorry. " you pulled in his hands refusing to stop until he looked at you. * _"don't be, you saved me. "_ * he shook his head as you wiped the tears from his face "you died y/n, they didn't think you would make it." You smiled. * _" guess that makes both of us then. "_ * he sobbed unable to stop himself as you reached for him. "Jason." yOu forced out wincing at the pain it caused. He sobbed harder at your voice making you frown. You shook his shoulder until he looked at you. Finally calming down a little he wiped his face and pressed the button for the nurse. He walked out when she headed in promising to be back in a minute saying he was going to have someone bring jamie.

Jamie ran in and stopped short of the bed eyes wide. Damian trailed behind her making you frown when Jason didn't come back i n. you motioned to Jamie to climb on the bed. When she had gotten comfortable you met Damian eyes. * _"where is jason? "_ * he shrugged and looked down sadly. You hugged Jamie tightly feeling a few tears escape.

Another few days passed before you were released, jason hadn't been back and when you asked no one knew where he was. Jamie said he put her to bed last night but she didn't know where he went Damian had been there when she woke up. When you got home Alfred was there making dinner and cleaning. You smiled greatfully until he handed you a note. You sat and read it slowly tears falling and blurring the ink. Jason had left saying it was for the best. He didn't want either of you hurt. Jamie came up to you her own tears falling as she held her tablet. * _"What did I do mommy?"_ * you pulled her right and whispered that it wasn't her fault and you would fix this. Jamie fell asleep crying while you turned on alfred. "Did you know?" You demanded voice rough. " no miss I swear, I wouldn't have let him if I knew. " you nodded pacing angrily. "Where would be be? He doesn't want me fine, but he does not get to do this to jamie.

A week and a half later a knock came at the window while Jamie was sleeping. Dick stood there holding something and looking uncomfortable. You let him in and took the note he handed you bracing yourself. On it was simply an address. DIck nodded when you met his eyes. "Jason's there. He hasn't left not even at night. " You nodded face grim. "I'll go tomorrow. After I drop Jamie off" he nodded and hesitated at the window. "Don't let him push you away. Force him to listen to you." He hugged you before leaving.

You stood in front of the address biting your lip before knocking. You heard the floor cream as Jason walked to the door. He hesitated before opening the door slightly. You stood tall unable to see him. "You are going to have to let me in or shoot me jason." He opened the door wider and closed it behind you. " what? " He asked roughly keeping his back to you. "How dare you! Me fine I could have dealt with that. But how dare you do this to your daughter! " He stiffened and shook his head before sitting on the couch. You finally saw his face and he looked worse then when you were in the hospital though he tried to hide it under a fake grin. "I couldn't play pretend anymore. Family just isn't for me." He shrugged and leaned back fist clenched. You stalked closer to him and leaned down so you were eye to eye. " don't you dare lie to me. That little girl is heart broken. You will make this right. " You put your hands on your hips standing straight again. His eyes fell to the scar on your neck and you saw the way he flinched before standing and pacing away. You softened and reached out only for him to pull away. "Get out!" he slammed his fist into the wall beside you trying frighten you but it only made you stand taller. " I told you jason, let me in or shoot me. " he shoved you into the wall and put his hand on your throat. You lifted your eyes to his and watched his eyelashes shutter them. "Get out." he whispered all the fight gone his voice cracking. You cupped his cheek making him meet your eyes before you kissed him softly. He groaned pulling himself away and crossing the room putting his back against the opposite wall. "I'm scared y/n. " he whispered as you walked over to him. You smiled and kissed his nose, cheeks and corner of his lips. "Lets fix that shall we?" You whispered making him smile slightly. You ghosted your lips over his making him squeeze his eyes shut. " jason please. " he grabbed you and crushed you against him pressing his lips to your head holding you tightly. 

You let him hold you until he stopped shaking then you pushed away leading him to the couch. "I'll get you both killed. This is the safest please." You pulled him to you laying back on e hand in his hair the other on his back lime before. " shh Jason it's okay just relax. " he brushed his lips over the scar on your neck until you pulled gently on his hair forcing him to look at you. "Did you hear me that night?" His eyes widened and he nodded not trusting himself to speak. You leaned up kissing him softly before whispering against his lips. " I love you jason todd, I always have. Don't make me lose you again. " you could hear your own voice crack before you pressed your lips to his firmly. He gasped before pushing up staring down at you. "Y/n... please. " you shook your head smiling at him. "Kiss me Jason, please." You watched him fight with himself before he looked down at you and pulled away. You cursed inside your head until he pulled you into his lap making you squeak . He stopped as he put his hands on your hips. "Im sorry... " He started to let you go but you finished sitting on him putting his hands back on your hips you pressed your lips to his. You felt his groan as he pulled you against him making you moan. You pushed your tongue against his lips and smiled as he let you in. You rubbed against him making him moan into your mouth his tongue tangled with yours as he fought for control of the kiss and his mind. "Jason!" You gasped as his hands roamed your body. He groaned throwing his head back as you ground yourself against him. You moved to his neck kissing and sucking marking him.

Jason picked you up carrying you into what you assumed was the bedroom. He tossed you into the bed and pinned your hands down climbing on to you. You bucked against him as he nipped your ear. "Stay" he growled as he kissed his way down his hand s found the bottom of your shirt and lifted. Tearing off your bra before resuming kissing your skin. He kissed every inch lingering at your breasts making you moan he went down farther pushing your jeans and panties down as he kissed. He paused at your thighs before pushing them apart. he kissed the insides gently the scruff on his cheeks scratching and making you moan softly. He moved closer kissing each inch making you groan. "Jason please." You whimpered until he licked a wide strip. You gasped as his tongue found your clit and swirled around it. You lifted your hips as he pushed his tongue inside. A finger teased your home as he sucked your clit making you moan and gasp as he pushed his finger inside you immediately finding that spot inside you and stroking it. "Jason! Shit!" you cried out as he pushed another finger in side. He stroked faster swirling his tongue. "I'm gonna." he pushed you faster mumbling against you. " come for me baby. " you cried out clutching the sheets and clenched around his fingers.

He pulled away after you came down panting. He kissed his way back up you the clothes against your naked skin making you shudder. He rubbed his hardness against you groaning. "Do you know what you do to me?" You lifted yourself smiling as you tugged his clothes off slowly. He lay back on the bed after you stripped him you started at his shoulders kissing each scar licking some making him tense as you slowly worked your way down. You stopped at a scar on his thigh that looked newer then the rest you kissed it before sliding your lips across licking your way to the head of his cock as you gripped it gently. He moaned as your lips parted and you took him in slowly. His hand twisted in your hair guiding you as you swallowed around him. He pulled making you moan around him. He thrusted up gasping. "Y/n! Fuck , stop!" You pulled your head up with a pop as he caught his breath. He flipped you so he was on top parting you legs and rubbing against you making you moan. " I wanna come inside you. " he panted pushing against you sliding inside slowly. You gasped as he pushed fully inside you and threw his head back. "Fuck! You feel so good." He kissed you gently waiting for your nod before he started moving. He pulled out before pushing back in slowly. You groaned as he moved slowly. " please harder! " You gasped against his lips. He tightened his grip on your hips pulling out and slamming back in making you cry out. A few more thrusts and his hips were stuttering as you wrapped you legs around him. "Jason! I'm gonna-ahh! " You screamed as he thrust in harder picking up the pace. "Me too, come with me baby!" You lifted your hips to meet his thrusts until you cried out tighting around him. He worked you through it before his hips stuttered and he cried out filling you. He pulled out and collapsed next to you pulling you into his arms.

You groaned as you felt a wet cloth clean your thighs a few minutes later. Jason laughed a little breathlessly before pulling you back against his chest as he sat against the headboard. "Doll I'm sorry." You could hear the strain in his voice and it made you stiffen against him. He buried his face in your neck "I love you y/n when... When i thought you wouldn't make it I swore if you did I would protect you the only way I thought I could. " you looked up at him tears in your eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'll do anything." His eyes met yours. "Come home with me let's start again. Apologize to Jamie have dinner with us?" He nodded before pressing his lips to yours. You looked at the clock before smiling. " We still have an hour before I have to get jamie. He chuckled before jumping up and picking you up. He carried you to the bathroom muttering  about a shower. he pressed you against the cold tile wall making you gasp and laugh as he kissed you deeply.

You kissed jason before parting so he could pick up flowers for jamie. Jamie was quiet as she has been not even picking up on your good mood. Once you got home jamie turned on the tv and you started dinner. A knock came a few minutes later and you called to Jamie to open it hiding in the kitchen doorway. She opened it and  glared crossing her arms making you smile. She took the flowers Jason handed her and nodded as he signed something hidden behind the door. Jamie smiled and jumped into his arms after a few minutes. You giggled before turning back into the kitchen and calling out who is it? Jason answered from behind you and moved to lean against the counter next to you. You smiled at him when he held out a new box of your chocolates. "New start right doll?" He leaned over and kissed you softly making you blush. "Wanted to do that the first time I came over. " you shook your head grinning. "What did you say to jamie?" You spoke quietly looking at the kitchen door. He mimicked zipping his lips and shrugged when you narrowed your eyes. "Fine don't tell me, go sit dinners ready.

Jamie was still quiet at dinner seeming on edge and looking at the clock until finally you had enough. * _"okay what's going on here?"_ * both shook their heads eyes meeting across the table. You glared at jason until he smiled at you making you melt a little. * _"fine if you must know something... I Have a surprise."_ * Jason spoke cutting himself off when a knock came at the door. He motioned for Jamie to open it jumping up to cover your eyes. "Jason, what the heck!" He spoke in your ear making you shiver. "This gives me ideas for later" he walked you forward keeping you eyes covered until you felt the couch not far in front of you. "Close your eyes doll. Keep them closed til I tell you okay? " You nodded closing you eyes tightly listening to Jason move in front of you. "Okay open!" You blinked your eyes open and gasped Jason was on one knee smiling up at you . "I know I messed up but almost losing you guys made me realize how much I want this. Y/n will you marry me?" He bit his lip as you covered your mouth starting to cry. You nodded quickly and tried to pull him up but he only shook you off until he placed a ring on your finger then he stood pulling you in his arms. You cried hiding your face against his chest making him laugh. "I love you doll." He pulled your face up kissing you deeply.

You felt Jamie wrap herself around you both bouncing. Jason bent and picked her up whispering in her ear making her giggle and run into her room when he put her down. Alfred came out from the kitchen then and cleared his throat making you jump. "Congratulations, I will be taking miss Jamie in a few minutes." You just nodded and leaned on Jason feeling overwhelmed. Jason pulled you to the couch concern on his face. "You okay doll? Is it okay Jamie spends the night at the manor?" You touched his cheek smiling gently. "Yes Jason that's fine. I'm still trying to process." He nodded and pulled you into his arms until Jamie ran up carrying her backpack. * _" you be good jaybird I'll come get you if you need me okay? "_ * She nodded and hugged you tight before pulling away and smiling. * _" I love you mom, see you tomorrow! "_ * She skipped over to Alfred and took his hand pulling him to the door.

Jason pulled you across his lap so your back was against the couch arm and he tilted your face so you were looking at him. "You still trying to process?" He skimed your lips with his thumb cupping your cheek. " you asked me to marry you. " you whispered making him chuckle. "You said yes." He whispered back nuzzling your cheek and neck making you shiver . You shot up and pulled his face up. "Is that what you said to jamie!?" He nodded grabbing your hand and placing a kiss on your palm and then the ring. " I also asked if you would like it. Do you? " you watched it sparkle smiling instead of a diamond Jason had chosen your favorite gemstone surrounded by small diamonds. "I love it, And you. " You pulled his face to yours kissing deeply threading your fingers through his hair. After a few minutes you pulled away nipping his ear gently. "What were those ideas you got earlier?" He growled grabbing a handful of your hair and pulled your head back scraping his teeth down your neck. "Jason!" You breathed as you squirmed in his lap making him groan. " Y/n... God... " you smirked sliding a hand between you and squeezing him through his pants only to pull your hand back quickly. He pushed you into your back hovering over you smirking. He slowly stripped you ghosting his fingers over your skin making you shudder. "Close your eyes." You obeyed as his touch got firmer stroking your skin kissing and nipping everywhere at once . You felt him lift you and gasped when you slid down his now naked body so your feet were touching the cold floor. He pushed you against the wall lifting your legs to wrap around his waist. "Look at me!" he demanded as he rubbed against you until you forced your eyes open. When your eyes met he pushed inside you making you moan loudly. You clutched his shoulders throwing your head back as he sucked new marks into your neck. Still inside you he walked towards the bedroom each step making you moan. He laid back on the bed settling you on top of him gripping your hips almost painfully. He helped you set a pace leaving both of you gasping. " Jason! I..please! " You cried out not sure what you were asking for until he pushed you to your knees lining himself up behind you and pushing into you roughly. You cried out as he slapped your ass before pulling you up, your back against his chest biting into your shoulder. "I'm gonna come baby, come with me. " He groaned into your ear as you clenched around him almost immediately. A few thrust more and you were screaming as he let go inside you. "JASON!" He cried out your name as you collapsed beneath him. He kissed your neck and smiled. " I love you. " You twisted kissing him gently. "I love you too."


End file.
